


Dreams of Home

by AmyNChan



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, So here we go!, and I wanted content for them, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyNChan/pseuds/AmyNChan
Summary: Nora and Ren steal a moment in the sky where she tells him about her latest dream.





	Dreams of Home

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place on the airship ride to Atlas at the end of Vol 6. I mixed up a bit of the seating arrangements and a slight bit of the cannon so the conversations happen hours before they arrive at Atlas rather than a few minutes before, but that's about it. Hope y'all like it! *^_^*

The airship hummed beneath their bodies, each of them exhausted after the quick succession of battles they had endured over the past few hours.

Blake and Yang had quickly fallen asleep after being attended to by Jaune.  The faunus’s wound would most likely take the remainder of the journey to heal, but Jaune himself had used enough of his aura during the healing process to warrant a rest himself.  He had decided to occupy the other side of the ship next to themselves, ultimately deciding to remain with his team to sleep.

Ruby had taken Oscar aside for what appeared to be some serious conversation.  Hushed tones had given way to weary congratulations on both sides, and while it was obvious that not everything had been resolved, peace seemed to be achievable.  The two of them had taken refuge on either side of the airship, taking the long journey as an opportunity to gain some much-needed rest.

Weiss had spent a great deal of the journey’s beginnings fretting nervously and silently.  Everyone on the ship was aware of the fact that the heiress had risked much to escape her home and that going back would be painful, but no one seemed to know how to approach her about it.  Nobody outside of her original team, it seemed.  She had been comforted by Blake, encouraged by Yang, and spoken with by Ruby.  It had taken some time after that, but Weiss had eventually fallen into a weary rest, one that would absolutely be necessary.

The front of the airship held Cordovin and Qrow, both of whom spoke quietly and kept each other awake with quick quips and brief talks.

Not that Nora could hear what they were talking about.  The ship might have had an open space between the pilots and the cargo, but there was something about the structure that allowed the two halves to be somewhat distinct.  Nora supposed it was designed that way so the pilots could have clear communication with the towers whenever they were within range.  Regardless of the reason for the separation, she was grateful for it.  It gave her a chance to speak quietly with Ren.

“A dream?”

Ren’s amused tone caught her attention again and she turned back towards him, pulled from her thoughts.  She grinned.

He rose an eyebrow.

“No, no, silly.  Not the one about the Ursas.”

“Beowolves.”

Nora laughed softly and Ren’s smile seemed even more gentle in the moonlight.  She knew what he was asking, though.  She settled in and brought her free hand up, ready to gesture along with her nighttime adventure.

“So there we were: you and me.  We found ourselves in an unknown land, with an unknown house and unknown trees!”  Her voice, while quiet, still thrummed with her own brand of excitement.  Ren listened.  “And then, I heard it.  Crying, in the distance!  We ran through the trees, getting closer and closer with every step.  And then, we found out what it was…”

Nora turned her eyes away from the imaginary scene before her and faced Ren, an expectant grin on her face.  He nodded her forward.  “It was…” she pointed.  “Oscar!”

An eyebrow rose.  His smile dissolved into a look of confusion.  She backtracked.  “Well, it wasn’t _Oscar_ Oscar.  It was a baby version of Oscar—that’s why he was crying.  Cause he was hungry.  So we picked him up and ran _aaaaalll_ the way back to the unfamiliar house, but it wasn’t so unfamiliar this time, cause we were already there before.”

The eyebrow went down and Ren chuckled.  She took that as her cue to continue with her own dramatic flair.  “So there we were:  you, me, and baby Oscar.  In front of a not-so-unfamiliar house and surrounded by not-so-unfamiliar trees, cause we just ran through them.  We go _in_ to the house, and there’s so much _stuff_ in there!  There’s a table and little pillows, there’s pictures all over the place, there’s pink chairs, there’s a _huuuuuuge_ kitchen and then a _huuuuuuge_ gym, and there’s…there’s just so much _stuff_ in there!”

To be honest, the amount of stuff in the house had surprised Nora.  And she didn’t think she even saw all of it.  And it was _her_ dream!  Totally unfair…

“So your dream was to find a baby Oscar in the middle of the forest and then take him home to raise?” Nora jolted from her fuming at that, turning to Ren with wide eyes.

“Home?”

The silvery moonlight did wonders for Ren’s already winning smile (in her opinion), but it was terrible at showing her when he blushed.  She was lucky to have good eyesight.  “That’s what it sounded like.”

Nora pondered that for a moment.  A house, somewhere unknown, filled with things they both loved.  Bringing a child into that house.  It wouldn’t be Oscar, obviously.  He already had a home to go back to after all of this. But…

But the most important part of that house, even with all it’s _stuff_ , had been Ren’s presence.  She had woken up because, in her dream, she had reached out for Ren’s hand only to find no warmth.  No solidarity.  The figure of Ren in her dreams had not been solid, and this had conjured for her a fear of living a life without him in it.

It was why she had accidentally woken him up by nimbly taking his hand in hers.  It was why the both of them were awake now, several hours from Atlas, when they both should have been resting like everybody else.  It was why she now curled her head onto his shoulder, assuming a position that was both comfortable and intimate.  Ren rested his head atop hers and squeezed her hand gently.

A few moments of silence breathed around them.  The members of their teams slept peacefully.  Nora was happy.

“You know,” started Ren, capturing her attention.  “Neither of us can guarantee that we’ll ever have that house.  That kind of life.  There’s a very real chance that either this mission will kill us or that we’ll spend the rest of our lives fighting the grimm.”

Nora contemplated that.  The house of her dreams could possibly never exist.  All that stuff could probably never be theirs.  In fact, that was the most likely conclusion.  They had gone to Beacon Academy with the intent of learning how to fight against the grimm for the rest of their lives.  Now that they had the training and this mission in front of them, she knew that neither of them could leave it be in good conscience.  That house would never be theirs, but…

“I’ve got you here, don’t I?” asked she as she snuggled in.  “That’s home enough.”

She could feel Ren’s chuckle through his shoulder, strange as that was.  She smiled.  Home enough indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh, I started writing this thinking that I was gonna end up writing a kissing scene. As you can see, that did not happen. XD ah well, this was cute to write anyways. *^_^* Hope y'all liked it!


End file.
